mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Passagem do Inverno/Galeria
__TOC__ Celestia ajuda quem cedo madruga Twilight and Spike sleeping S1E11.png Twilight Sparkle Excited S1E11.png Twilight waking up Spike S1E11.png Twilight excited "it's Winter Wrap Up day!" S1E11.png Spike Half-Asleep S1E11.png Twilight Sparkle Spike S1E11.png Spike is Tired S1E11.png Wake up Spike S1E11.png Twilight Excited S1E11.png Twilight Sparkle Getting Ready S1E11.png Twilight Sparkle Pinkie-Like S1E11.png Twilight's Boots S1E11.png Spike is Trying to Sleep S1E11.png Spike annoyed "like they do in Canterlot" S1E11.png Twilight Sparkle Getting Dressed S1E11.png Twilight Sparkle Struggling S1E11.png Spike sleepily listening to Twilight S1E11.png Twilight With Her Saddle S1E11.png Twilight Sparkle Saddle Fail S1E11.png Spike That's Ridiculous S1E11.png Twilight tightens her saddle S1E11.png Twilight picking up a scarf S1E11.png Twilight ready for Winter Wrap Day S1E11.png Twilight's Winter Wrap Up checklist S1E11.png Twilight Sparkle Organization S1E11.png Twilight Sparkle is ready S1E11.png Twilight dressed up S1E11.png Twilight Sparkle Shocked S1E11.png Twilight Sparkle Still Night S1E11.png A little too early Twilight S1E11.png Twilight Sparkle ready a little too early S1E11.png Se preparando para a Passagem Twilight runs for the crowd S1E11.png Twilight galloping toward town square S1E11.png Rainbowshine and Sassaflash S1E11.png Shoeshine chewing on leaf at Winter Wrap Up town meeting S1E11.png Amethyst Star and Lemon Hearts S1E11.png Twilight carrying a sleeping Spike S1E11.png Spike hears his blanket calling S1E11.png Twilight Running S1E11.png Crowd 1 S1E11.png Crowd 2 S1E11.png The Mayor Speaks S1E11.png The Mayor tells about the Wrap Up S1E11.png Ponies cheer S1E11.png Twilight is eager S1E11.png Ponies listening to Mayor Mare S1E11.png Twilight jumping above the other ponies S1E11.png Mayor, The quickest Wrap Up ever! S1E11.png Ponies inspired by Mayor Mare's speech S1E11.png Ponies are excited to wrap up winter part 2 S1E11.png Ponies filled with joy S1E11.png Twilight Sparkle is excited too S1E11.png Mayor Mare "all right everypony" S1E11.png The Team leaders S1E11.png Mayor, Let's get galloping! S1E11.png Ponies walk away from Twilight S1E11.png Twilight watches Animal Team get together S1E11.png Weather Team S1E11.png The plant team S1E11.png Twilight needs to find her place S1E11.png Tchau, Inverno! Rainbow Dash Spotlight S1E11.png Pinkie Pie spotlight S1E13.png Applejack spotlight S1E11.png Rarity 'And even though I love my boots, this fashion's getting old' S1E11.png Twilight singing with Spike on her back S1E11.png Twilight and Spike on a bridge S1E11.png Twilight 'How do I fit in' S1E11.png Twilight 'I haven't got a clue' S1E11.png Ponies singing Winter Wrap Up S1E11.png Noteworthy, Cheerilee, and Cherry Berry singing S01E11.png Applejack singing Winter Wrap Up song S1E11.png Rainbow Dash soaring in the sky S1E11.png Cloud Kicker, Sassaflash, and Rainbowshine guiding birds S1E11.png Rainbow Dash guiding the birds S1E11.png Winter Wrap Derp S1E11.png Sprinkle Medley and Rainbowshine high-hoof S1E11.png Derpy, Parasol, and Sprinkle Medley blow clouds away S1E11.png Rainbow Dash, we melt the white snow S1E11.png Cloudless sky shines light on Twilight S1E11.png Rarity carrying a basket S1E11.png Cheerilee, Coco Crusoe, and Cherry Berry transporting nest materials S1E11.png Rarity making nests in Winter Wrap Up song S1E11.png Nestbuilders singing S01E11.png Berryshine and Minuette S1E11.png Cherry Berry, Sweetie Drops, Minuette and Berryshine sing S1E11.png Cherry Berry, Sweetie Drops, Golden Harvest, Shoeshine, and Twinkleshine sing S1E11.png Squirrel wakes up S1E11.png Fluttershy wakes a bunny while Cheerilee walks by in background S1E11.png Fluttershy waking up a bunny S01E11.png Fluttershy with bunny S01E11.png Twinkleshine giving food to ferrets S1E11.png Minuette dusting a mouse's burrow S1E11.png Twilight with birds S1E11.png The animal team sings with hedgehogs S1E11.png Animal team carrying animals S1E11.png Stallions collecting snow from trees S1E11.png Daisy and Golden Harvest pop out of the snow S1E11.png Snow covered Spike and Twilight S1E11.png Rainbow Dash smiling from a tree S1E11.png Rainbow Dash in the center of her team S1E11.png Leg animation error S1E11.png Applejack and seed cart S1E11.png Ponies listen to Applejack S1E11.png Applejack "Apples, carrots, celery stalks" S1E11.png Applejack with Cherry & Golden S2E11.png It's just so much to do S1E11.png Dinky Doo and Liza Doolots hopping with bunnies S1E11.png Rainbowshine and Snowslide shoveling snow S1E11.png Roof shovel singing S1E11.png Pegasi pushing clouds over the lake S1E11.png Pinkie Pie standing on ice S1E11.png Ponies singing around Pinkie Pie S1E11.png Twilight now that I know S1E11.png Twilight have find place S1E11.png Twilight tough task ahead S1E11.png Twilight trotting to the top of a hill S1E11.png Twilight "Do my best today" S1E11.png Derpy has blue eyes S1E11.png Rainbow Dash Singing Her Heart Out S1E11.png More plant team singing S1E11.png All three teams singing S1E11.png Twilight spring is here S1E11.png Twilight and Spike at song's big finish S1E11.png Spotlight on Twilight Sparkle S1E11.png Twilight looking off screen to the audience S1E11.png Rainbow clears other Pegasi for takeoff S1E11.png Rainbow Dash looking up S01E11.png Rainbow Dash being called by Twilight S01E11.png Rainbow Dash greets Twilight S1E11.png Twilight wants to help Rainbow Dash S1E11.png Twilight "maybe I can help clear the clouds" S1E11.png Rainbow Dash briefly flaps her wings S1E11.png Twilight right no wings S1E11.png Rainbow Dash apologizes to Twilight S1E11.png Twilight prance gasp S1E11.png Rainbow Dash heading out to join other pegasi S1E11.png Twilight "now what do we do?" S1E11.png Spike sleeping S1E11.png Twilight trying to shake Spike awake S1E11.png Twilight wants to help somehow S1E11.png Fazendo ninhos Rarity making nests outside Carousel Boutique S1E11.png Rarity putting finishing touches on first nest S1E11.png Twilight offering to help Rarity S1E11.png Rarity inviting Twilight to help her S1E11.png Twilight asking about birds' nests S1E11.png Rarity explaining the birds' nests S1E11.png Rarity asks Twilight if she wants to try S1E11.png Twilight eager to help Rarity S1E11.png Rarity dumps weaving materials onto table S1E11.png Twilight and her bird nest materials S1E11.png Rarity begins to instruct Twilight S1E11.png Rarity alarmed by Twilight's nest-making S1E11.png Spike disturbed by Twilight's nest weaving S1E11.png Twilight comparison S01E11.png Spike "That nest needs to be condemned" S1E11.png Rarity laughs off Spike's "condemned" remark S1E11.png Rarity "Maybe birds can use it as a..." S1E11.png Spike "An outhouse?" S1E11.png Twilight blush S01E11.png Rarity nudging Twilight aside S1E11.png Rarity remaking Twilight's nest S1E11.png Twilight sad by her failure to make a nest S1E11.png Spike whispering "I think we lost her" S1E11.png Cortando o gelo Twilight and Spike approach frozen lake S1E11.png Pinkie Pie's ice pirouette S1E11.png Twilight, Pinkie, and Spike by the lake S1E11.png Pinkie Pie proud of her ice skating S1E11.png Pinkie Pie leaping off the ice S1E11.png Pinkie Pie skating S1E11.png Pinkie Pie skating2 S1E11.png Twilight "have a lot of work ahead of you" S1E11.png Pinkie groaning "tell me about it" S1E11.png Pinkie asks Twilight if she wants to help S1E11.png Twilight skating for the first time S1E11.png Twilight skating S1E11.png DazedTwilight S01E11.png Spike pushes Twilight onto the ice S1E11.png Twilight slipping on the frozen lake S1E11.png Spike chuckling frozen lake S1E11.png Twilight with a surprised face S1E11.png Pinkie Pie tells Twilight to steer S1E11.png Twilight can't control herself on the ice S1E11.png Twilight about to crash into Pinkie Pie S1E11.png Twilight and Pinkie sliding across pond S1E11.png Pinkie Pie and Twilight crashing S1E11.png Twilight and Pinkie crash into Spike S1E11.png Twilight, Pinkie, and Spike as a snowman S1E11.png Twilight, Pinkie, and Spike in a pile S1E11.png Spike laughing at Twilight S1E11.png Pinkie tries to console Twilight S1E11.png Twilight momentarily elated by Pinkie's consolation S1E11.png Pinkie Pie hesitates S1E11.png Pinkie Pie "No." S1E11.png Pinkie Pie asks Twilight "But did I make you feel better?" S1E11.png Twilight pretends that Pinkie made her feel better S1E11.png Pinkie Pie suggests another activity S1E11.png Pinkie Pie suggests helping Fluttershy S1E11.png Twilight "pretty good with little animals" S1E11.png Twilight sliding on the ice S1E11.png Pinkie Pie points Twilight in the right direction S1E11.png Twilight slipping on the ice again S1E11.png Spike chuckling at Twilight again S1E11.png Cuidando dos animais Twilight and Spike nearing animal team area S1E11.png Fluttershy waking up woodland critters S1E11.png Twilight and Spike approach Fluttershy S1E11.png Fluttershy waking up critters S1E11.png Twilight looking at adorable hedgehogs S1E11.png Fluttershy "this is my favorite task of the whole season" S1E11.png Spike asking about hibernation S1E11.png Fluttershy "it's like a long sleep" S1E11.png Fluttershy ringing a bell S1E11.png Fluttershy waking up porcupines S1E11.png Fluttershy explains hibernation S1E11.png Spike "except for the 'eat less food' part" S1E11.png Porcupines hugging after waking up S1E11.png Porcupines hurt by their own quills S1E11.png Fluttershy worried S01E11.png Lots of dens S1E11.png Twilight helping Fluttershy S01E11.png Twilight ringing a bell S1E11.png Twilight expectantly ringing a bell S1E11.png Twilight talking to animals inside the den S1E11.png Twilight expecting cute critters to come out S1E11.png Snakes S1E11.png Twilight scared of snakes S1E11.png Twilight backing away from snake den S1E11.png Twilight scared of bats S1E11.png Twilight crashes into a tree S1E11.png Fluttershy and Spike S1E11.png Beehive lands on Twilight's head S1E11.png Twilight running with beehive on her head S1E11.png Good morning friends S01E11.png Twilight in bath after bee fiasco S1E11.png Twilight in a tub of tomato juice S1E11.png Spike giving Twilight a tomato juice bath S1E11.png Spike with his nose plugged S1E11.png Twilight dead-set against using magic S1E11.png Dando um casco com as plantações Applejack directing plant team S1E11.png Applejack excited yee-haw S1E11.png Twilight and Spike check in on Applejack S1E11.png Applejack the plant team leader S1E11.png Twilight wants to help Applejack S1E11.png Applejack surprised S1E11.png Applejack doubting Twilight S1E11.png Twilight begs Applejack S1E11.png Applejack relents S1E11.png Twilight jumps behind a snowplow S1E11.png Twilight struggling with the plough S1E11.png Applejack and Spike watch Twilight struggle with the plough S1E11.png Twilight worried S1E11.png Applejack and Spike disappointed S1E11.png Twilight biting her lip S1E11.png Applejack and Spike concerned S1E11.png Twilight resorts to magic S1E11.png Twilight's snowplow starts to move S1E11.png Noteworthy pushing S01E11.png Frontal view of Twilight's magic plough S1E11.png Lucky and Noteworthy stare at Twilight's magic plough S1E11.png Applejack "awful strong for such a little pony" S1E11.png Applejack wary of Twilight's sudden strength S1E11.png Applejack watches Twilight using magic plough S1E11.png Twilight happily using magic S1E11.png Spike pleased that Twilight took his advice S1E11.png Twilight notices her plow pick up speed S1E11.png Twilight's plan backfires S1E11.png Twilight plough pre-accident S1E11.png Twilight sees a snowball forming before her S1E11.png Twilight plows past Noteworthy S1E11.png Noteworthy Looks S1E11.png Snowed Noteworthy S1E11.png Twilight losing control of her magic S1E11.png Twilight plowing toward Applejack and Spike S1E11.png ApplejackAndSpikeAboutToBeHit S01E11.png Applejack and Spike getting hit by the snowball S1E11.png Applejack and Spike caught up in snowball S1E11.png Applejack snowball S1E11.png Twilight, AJ, and Spike in pile of snow S1E11.png Avalanche S1E11.png Caramel and Coco Crusoe looking at avalanche S1E11.png Two gray ponies with notes cutie mark S1E11.png Stallions Angry S1E11.png Applejack and Spike chastise Twilight S1E11.png Applejack angry at Twilight S1E11.png I just wanted to help S1E11.png Twilight crying S1E11.png Twilight runs away from Applejack S1E11.png Twilight runs off in shame through the fields S1E11.png Desorganização Sprinkle Medley and Derpy re-colour fly by S1E11.png Rainbowshine and brown-maned Sassaflash S1E11.png Lucky Clover hauling cart of snow S1E11.png Spike asking Twilight to come out of hiding S1E11.png Spike counts off things Twilight is bad at S1E11.png Twilight hiding because of shame S1E11.png Applejack snow must be melted "pronto" S1E11.png Applejack tells Rainbow Dash to melt the snow S1E11.png Fluttershy doesn't want Rainbow to melt snow faster S1E11.png Fluttershy telling Rainbow Dash the animals' homes will flood S1E11.png Applejack "You gotta melt that snow, now" S1E11.png Fluttershy "No! You simply must wait!" S1E11.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash arguing S1E11.png Fluttershy to Rainbow Dash "Stop!" S1E11.png Rainbow Dash "Ugh! Make up your minds!" S1E11.png Spike worried about the arguing ponies S1E11.png Mayor What you doing S1E11.png Twilight about to find a solution S1E11.png Argument S1E11.png Mayor Catastrophe S1E11.png Ice Scorers Big Chunks S1E11.png Rarity is horrendously behind S1E11.png Rarity stressed out S1E11.png Mayor This Isn't Good S1E11.png Too many clouds in the sky S1E11.png Rainbowshine is tired S1E11.png Rainbowshine looks at the icicles on the trees S1E11.png Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy are disappointed S1E11.png Unplanted seeds S1E11.png Rainbow "bustin' our chops as fast as we can" S1E11.png Fluttershy "you have to wake animals slowly" S1E11.png Big McIntosh and Caramel approach Applejack S1E11.png Applejack facehoof S1E11.png Caramel ashamed of himself S1E11.png Rainbowshine says Ditzy went north S1E11.png Rainbow calling Ditzy Doo a featherbrain S1E11.png Ponyville in Chaos S1E11.png Berryshine and Caramel walk up S1E11.png Lyra Heartstrings and pink-maned Sassaflash S1E11.png Mayor Stop At Once S1E11.png Ponies briefly stop arguing S1E11.png Mayor Mare worried over "scandal and shame" S1E11.png Twilight just looking S1E11.png Twilight "Organized" S1E11.png Twilight get my checklist S1E11.png Twilight STAT S1E11.png Ponies looking back toward Twilight S1E11.png Twilight using magic on bird S1E11.png Twilight pleased by the progress S1E11.png Berryshine and Caramel S1E11.png Berryshine and Caramel look at each other S1E11.png Twilight "You ponies need organization" S1E11.png Happy Ponies S1E11.png Twilight smiling at Spike S1E11.png Botando ordem na casa Twilight organizes the Winter Wrap Up teams S1E11.png Big McIntosh Organizing S1E11.png Rarity making a stack of nests S1E11.png Amethyst Star Organized S1E11.png Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine hanging bird nests S01E11.png Spike holding a checklist S1E11.png Bird Nest Check! S1E11.png Twilight organizing lake ice-cutting S1E11.png Twilight pointing at map of lake S1E11.png Pinkie Pie and Twilight looking at lake map S1E11.png Pinkie Pie Lake Cubes Start S1E11.png Ice scorers skating in perfect sync S1E11.png Row of lake scorers S1E11.png Ice skaters pass each other S1E11.png Ice skaters crisscross S1E11.png Lake Cubes Check! S1E11.png Applejack holds a flag S1E11.png Plough Organized S1E11.png Hoe Organized S1E11.png Seeds Organized S1E11.png Organized snow plowing S1E11.png Applejack and Twilight brohoof S01E11.png Seeds Check S1E11.png Fluttershy using bells strung on a rope S1E11.png Bells ringing S1E11.png Spike, Twilight and Fluttershy waiting S01E11.png Bunnies coming out of the burrow S01E11.png Twilight Shocked S1E11.png Fluttershy calmly looking at snakes S1E11.png Fluttershy and Spike watch the snakes S1E11.png Fluttershy and Spike look up S1E11.png Twilight hugging tree branch S1E11.png Fluttershy winking with bird on her head S1E11.png Bird signaling Rainbow Dash S1E11.png Rainbow Dash, time to get working S1E11.png Rainbow Dash and the pegasi start over S1E11.png Pegasi cleaning up snow S1E11.png Weather team tunneling through clouds S1E11.png Weather team flying past snow on trees S1E11.png Snow on trees falling off S1E11.png The sun is shining S1E11.png Water flowing down stream S1E11.png Ice chunks melting S1E11.png Organized plant team working in the fields S1E11.png Cloud Kicker and Orange Swirl fly happily S1E11.png Daytime S1E11.png Nighttime S1E11.png Ponies working in the fields at nighttime S01E11.png Spike planting seeds after sunset S1E11.png Tired Mayor and Twilight S1E11.png Derpy lookalike bringing back birds S1E11.png Birds in nests S1E11.png Plant team watering ground S1E11.png Spike checks off watering on checklist S1E11.png Spike looking at butterflies S1E11.png Butterflies flying over a stream in Ponyville S1E11.png Turtles swimming in a stream S1E11.png Plant team transporting rakes S1E11.png Twilight satisfied S1E11.png Springtime in Ponyville S1E11.png Twilight and Mayor happy over finishing S1E11.png Mayor Mare "we have you to thank for it" S1E11.png Mayor Mare "we would still be arguing" S1E11.png Big McIntosh says eeyup S1E11.png Ponies laughing S1E11.png Twilight "it was a team effort" S1E11.png Mayor Mare "since you helped every team" S1E11.png Presenting special vest to Twilight S1E11.png Twilight's special vest S1E11.png Twilight's vest S1E11.png Winter is officially wrapped up S1E11.png The ponies await the mayor's words S1E11.png Friends and citizens cheer after Winter Wrap Up completion S1E11.png Applejack and Pinkie laughing at Spike S1E11.png Spike sleeping on ice block S1E11.png Spike Sleeping On Ice Block Overview S1E11.png Post-winter laughter S1E11.png Spike is writing to Celestia S01E11.png Spike sneezing fire S1E11.png Twilight dictating her friendship report S1E11.png Twilight looks at Spike S01E11.png Spike asleep in front of fireplace S1E11.png Twilight laughing S01E11.png en:Winter Wrap Up/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de episódios